Not 100 Percents Fate
by Regosol
Summary: A tale featuring SKE48 and HKT48's ace in AU version(?)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sak-"

"Sssttttt..."

"Please don't do this..."

"Don't worry I'll go back soon."

The young princess named Sakura was on the way sneaking from her castle when her sister accidentally found her.

"Just don't wander to far and be careful." that was the only thing her sister could say to the princess.

Then Sakura smile and gave thumb as a sign that she agree with it. It was her first time going outside the castle alone so she didn't really know what to do or where to go.

She just wandering around and finally arrived at a lake. Suddenly her eyes caught a person who seemed in same age as her. A beautiful figure who had shoulder-length black hair was sitting under a tree.

Without Sakura realizing her eyes gazing to the figure until the one who was being gazed looking back at her. Knowing it, she immediately averting her face to hide her blush and walked straight.

"Hey...do you have anything to do with me?"

Sakura who's mind already blank didn't hear it and keep walking until she almost went to the middle of lake if there was no one pulling her back.

"I got you.."

"Eh..? What am I doing here? Why my clothes are wet? Eh Eh?!" Sakura who's just got her soul back was super confuse.

"You almost get drown I think."

Sakura who still confused was shocked hearing it.

"That was dangerous you know. "

She was mumbling a thanks while kept thinking how stupid she was for almost got drown on her first day outside the castle.

"By the way I'm Sui, may I know your name?"

She almost said 'Sakura' but luckily she hadn't say it. "M-Miya..My name is Miya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was no day without Sakura sneaked out from her castle. She would always find Sui near the lake and had mini tour with her.

"This is a market which already operating since 97 years ago." said Sui while pointing to market in front of them. Then Sui walked to the market and brought something with her.

"For you..." Sui gave it to Miya a.k.a Sakura. Soon as Sakura accepted it, both her arms felt a heavy thing and ended with Sakura hunched her back to hold the weight.

"What is this?!" Sakura protested to Sui.

Then Sui took back her 'present' and asked Sakura to follow her. After arrived, both sat down and Sui took knife from her pocket and it kinda surprised Sakura.

"Just what you bought till you need that knife..." said Sakura.

Sui opened the thing's bag, "A melon..." she grinned which showed both her dimples.

Sakura actually couldn't understand what in Sui's mind when she was buying a melon. "Here..." said Sui after cut a piece of melon and put it on Sakura's hand.

After that, both ate the melon together. Minutes past and slowly but sure they finished it.

"I don't know melon can make you feel so full~ How's it Miya?"

"Because you ate more than half Sui, and I think the melon's taste is good."

Both laughing together until suddenly cloud became dark. Rain slowly falling and became heavier in a short time.

Sakura and Sui ran to find a shelter and they found an empty house not far from there. Finally both waited there until the rain stopped.

Sui took off her clothes until just sleveless shirt and short. Sakura just watched her silently and blushed a bit.

"Miya, take off yours too.."

"Eh?" Sakura's blushed getting more redder as Sui said it.

"You don't want to get cold, do you?"

Sakura nodded and slowly removed her hoodie and when she reached last cloth before underwear on her upper side she stopped. "C-can you please don't look over here..?" said Sakura to Sui whose eyes like glued to Sakura since the first.

"O-oh I understand, sorry sorry.." Sui facing to the opposite side while blushing too. Damn she's cute, Sui thought.

"You may used my jacket to cover, if you want. I think it's not really wet anymore."

Sakura then took Sui's jacket to cover her upper side. Then both sat while wondering when the rain would stop. "Miya, your running way is a bit strange isn't it..?" Sui suddenly asked. Sakura looked to Sui, "Eh really? I don't realize it because we were in hurry before."

Suddenly lighting crackled and thunder rumbled. "HYAAA" . Sakura screamed and hugged Sui's arm. Sui just smile and try to calm Sakura until she saw something she shouldn't see. Sakura's cleavage.

-/- "Umm...Miya, there's no more thunder. You don't need to be scared anymore." said Sui while looking to Sakura's c̶l̶e̶a̶v̶a̶g̶e̶ face.

Sakura lifted her head and met Sui's face which just a few inches. O/O Sakura's face now full of blood rushing because of it. "Are you okay?" Sui asked while touching Sakura's forehead with her hand, "So hot, do you get fever..?"

Of course it wasn't a fever, but Sui whose super worried asked Sakura to get dressed asap and even give her scarf to Sakura too. Rain finally stopped after almost an hour falling.

"Let's get back and I'll take you home." Sui took Sakura's hand and walked outside.

Sakura who didn't want Sui to know that her home is actually a castle refusing and said that she was alright.

"But please keep wearing the scarf to get you warm." Sui checked Sakura's temperature by touching their foreheads, "Hmm.. I'll be going first. See ya~" she ran and left Sakura whose mouth opened because the person's sudden action.


End file.
